Fathers & Daughters
by Ethereal Void
Summary: Carlisle and Alice are all that left. Where are the others? The story of a father and a daughter fighting to find their family, and the bonds they develop along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Listened to a John Mayer song, and thought of this. Enjoy.**

Alice stared out the window of her room at tiny little Forks. She sighed. _Dear God,_ Alice thought. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Carlisle opened the door and peered in. "Alice?" Alice turned to look at her father.

"Yes?"

He smiled faintly. "Just checking on you." Alice gave a fond smile.

"Thank you, Father." Carlisle left, closing the door quietly behind him. Turning back to the window, Alice sighed again. She wondered what was happening to her brothers and sisters. Things were so lonely up in the mansion with only your surrogate father for company. The rain began to pour down heavily. Alice closed her eyes and listened to the white noise of the rain outside. Peace.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Carlisle walked down the hall, brooding just a bit. His lovely wife had ran off to find her Rosalie and Emmett. To his abject shame, Carlisle found himself thinking Esme was just bored with him. He shook his head, dislodging the thought. _Esme would never leave me for that. She just wanted dear beautiful Rosalie back._ He sighed contentedly as his thoughts turned to his remaining daughter, Alice. Alice had made no attempt to leave. In fact she had made it quite clear that she would stay.

"Father?" Alice's voice called from behind him. He turned with a light smile. Alice had that effect on him.

"What is it, Alice?"

She looked a tad bashful at the ceiling before answering. "Father, can we move to another town? Forks...well, it's Forks."

Carlisle laughed. He knew. Forks held so many memories for them. It was hard to even hunt with the reputation that followed them. "Where would you like to go, Alice?"

"...How about Texas?" Carlisle cracked up at this. Alice was clearly making a joke. Alice giggled and recanted, "Okay, maybe not Texas. Cape Town." Carlisle nodded.

"If that is what would make you happy, I am glad to oblige." The hall seemed to glow with contentment. That is what it was like for Carlisle and Alice.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Alice took one last long look at the house. So many memories, so little time. _Bella...where ever you are..._ Carlisle walked by, stopping to look at his daughter.

"Alice? Are you alright?"

Alice blinked and curled her mouth in a grin. "I was thinking about Bella and that time we threw her a birthday party." Carlisle couldn't help but smile too. That had been a most eventful day. Everybody in the family had been shocked that Edward could withstand the rich scent of blood, especially since Bells was so seductive in scent for him. "She still had that scar when she left, didn't she?"

Carlisle nodded and continued to load the car. "Get the copper plated chest, will you, Alice?" Alice complied, holding the heavy copper trunk with one hand. That bronze chest contained records from everywhere the family had been, starting with Carlisle in England, from his turning. Alice took special care with it. Carlisle locked the door and got in the car, handing the keys to Alice. She started the car, and drove off, not bothering to look back. "On the road again?"

She smiled sweetly. "We are always on the road, Father. What makes this time different?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just so used to traveling with a larger group." Carlisle sighed. "It used to be such a big ordeal to move, what with roots and connections...and now, an hour ago we decided to leave, and we just left. No fireworks, no mess, no fanfare." He looked a little depressed. Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, until we can find them, this is the way it is. Don't worry, Father," she reassured. "Just because people found out Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were vampires doesn't mean they're gone."

**Yes, tis short. But I'll do more soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, time for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_"God damn it, Bella, RUN!" Edward was backed into a corner. There was no where left for him to retreat to. But Bella was just outside the vicious circle. She could make it._

_"NO! I'm not leaving you!" Tears ran down her perfect face, mingling with the blood and sweat. She had been fighting hard, trying to keep up with Edward and Jasper. But she was human. She couldn't. "Please! Come with me!"_

_"Bella! You MUST listen to me! I want you to run!" Edward dodged a soldier coming at him and sent another one flying. "Alice! Get her out of here!" Alice grabbed Bella. Nobody knew Alice was a vampire. Edward had made sure of that. Jasper landed heavily next Edward. He quickly recovered and leapt to his feet. His face was covered in blood, and he looked wild. "Jasper! What the hell did you do?!" Jasper locked eyes with his older brother. Red eyes. Bright red eyes. "JASPER!" Jasper attacked the soldiers viciously, biting, savaging, drinking._

_Alice was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move. She'd never seen her brother so insane. He was blood-drunk. Any second he would turn on the remaining humans, even Bella. Suddenly, Emmett came out of nowhere, slamming a punch into Jasper's face. That snapped Alice out of it. She ran towards Esme, dragging a hysterical Bella with her. "Come on, Bella! Edward will be alright!"_

_"He won't! They know-" Bella's voice cracked and became impossible to understand. But Alice and Esme knew. Bella had found out the soldiers were packing a vampire's worst nightmare. The situation became much more deadly than they ever expected._

_One of the soldiers reached for his jacket. And all the girls could do was scream._

Alice woke up and sat bolt upright in her bed. She sighed as she realized she was on a ship, and not in Forks High. Fighting the urge to cry, she ran a hand through her spiky hair, willing the images to go away. At that moment, she made a decision to stop sleeping, no matter how boring the ship was at night. Putting on her dressing gown, she left her room, and walked the decks.

Carlisle was out on the bow, right at the tip, eyes closed. Alice walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes, smiling. "Decided not to sleep?"

"I did sleep, but I keep seeing the things I don't want to think about when I'm awake." Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look.

"Alice, as you told me, it's going to be okay. We'll find them. Someday. And hey," he said jokingly. "We've got all the time in the world." Alice smiled and put her head on her father's shoulder. He put an arm around her, and they stared out at the never ending sea, enjoying each other.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

That morning was one of the most beautiful either had ever seen. Nothing compares to watching the sun come up over the sea. The gentle purple begins to lighten the sky, then the lavender gives way to rose pink. The bright bars of color streak across the sky. The horizon begins to lighten and the edge of the sea seems to glow. Orange replaces the now soft pink, and orange then surrenders the light to a beautiful lemon. The rays burst out in a dazzling light, and the little waves catch the first of the sun, the pale yellow crest that slowly comes up over the white horizon and shines like nothing else in the world. There is nothing in the world that could replace seeing the new day born. That morning, Alice and Carlisle were filled with hope of finding their family. Eventually.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Bolton slammed his fist down on the table. "Idiots! What is wrong with you?! We are talking VAMPIRES. There should be no waiting! This is about ACTION!"_

_Louisa turned her iron gaze on her lieutenant. "Calm yourself, Bolton. Get some anger-managment lessons." Bolton reluctantly sat down. You didn't mess with Louisa. She was slight, but her history as a familiar made her tough, and she could kick any man's ass. She had taken down her master, a vampire, single-handed. That was power right there. "Any other morons want to make rash statements?" The table was silent. "How nice. Now, if we could continue with some actual work?" She stood, walking over to the screen where a blurry photograph was shown. "This photograph. Normal? Anyone notice any discrepancies?" She pointed to a section of arm. "Looks sparkly. This is not a trick of the light, nor is it some glitter." Louisa threw down some pictures. The table leaned in to see the photos. "Do we all remember the signs of a vampire?" Her sharp black eyes bored into the table. "Pale, cold skin. No heart beat. Retractable fangs. Eye color that changes due to thirst. Beauty and charm. And of course, the impossible, skin that sparkles like diamonds under halogen lights. We have enough evidence. Forks is suffering a vampire infestation. Three, two male, one female. Gentlemen," Louisa leaned over the table, staring with laser like intensity at her uneasy minions. "How soon can your troops be ready?"_

_"Commander Louisa," A captain said uneasily._

_"What?" she snapped._

_"I heard one of these number has mind capabilies. Mind reading. He has to be controlled. What do you propose we do?" Louisa walked slowly around the round table. The captain swallowed hard._

_"My dear Captain Austin," she said overly sweetly. "Did you think I did not know this?"_

_"Uh, no. I was merely..." he trailed off._

_"Captain, I have a plan in place." She grinned. It was very scary to see her smile. It was like the smile a tiger gave to a helpless piece of prey. "Do you happen to know that vampires have souls? They sometimes implant parts of them in people. Humans. This vampire you are talking about?" Her eyes darkened with an evil thrill. "He has a certain GIRL."_

**Short again, but you must be patient with me. I might have to change this story to M, if I push this violence thing too much. Errrrr...reviews appriciated! (But try your best not to flame me to a crisp) **


End file.
